The Sons and Daughters
by Queen of Poptarts
Summary: They've finally come to camp, the children of some of the most powerful demigods ever born. When the kids of the Jackson's, Zhang's, di Angelo's, Stolls', Underwood's, and Valdez's form an extremely powerful team, what kind of most likely lethal quest will they go on this time? Percabeth, Solangelo, Frazel, Caleo, Jover, Tratie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, new story! I know I haven't updated VSIC (The Ventures of Sam, Isla, and Chloe), but I've been really busy lately. I got two new jobs, and a couple other things going on this summer, so yeah. But hopefully I'll get it updated soon. ANNNYYWWAYAYSSS here we go-**

 **Horizon's POV**

"But Mom! Which cabin will they put me in?" I complained. It was a sunny May day. School had just gotten out the week before. My mom had given me her old, stained, torn up, Camp Half-Blood shirt and her necklace with all the beads on it. We were walking up to the entrance of camp, the huge suburban we owned to fit all seven of us parked on the side of the road where Dad and Grammy had crashed their car before.

"Mom, can you put on Kung-Fu Panda on the way home?" asked my baby sister. The twins were fighting, something about a prank they were going to pull on Travis and Katie Stoll's kid. Charlie, my favorite sibling, was drawing a model of the college in New Rome. He was in all the advanced classes, he had inherited the smarts our Mom had, but he couldn't wait to be in college. He wanted to build so many things. Our Mom had gotten to rebuild Olympus when she was fifteen or sixteen. She was a big architect for New Rome now. Dad was head New Rome's marine anything, basically. He helped with any ordeal's under the sea, checked to make sure they actually had good boats, unlike the one he had on his quest with Mr. and Mrs. Zhang (who we usually just called Uncle Frank and Aunty Hazel).

As we walked to the Big House, Mom and Dad showed us all the Cabins and pointed to the archery range, the strawberry fields, ect. We saw a couple other campers that we didn't know, but I recognized everybody else.

"Uncle Leo! Aunty Calypso!" Yelled my baby sister, Erica, excitedly.

"Hey sweetheart!" said Aunty Calypso, her arms wide open, waiting for a hug. Erica ran into her arms and hugged her tight.

"Hey, man," said my Dad, greeting Uncle Leo.

"How you been, Aquaman?" Leo chuckled. I never did quite get why Uncle Leo called Dad Aquaman. Whenever I asked, they said it was an inside joke.

"Good. Towing these 5 to camp for Erica's first time." My Dad said. My Mom was giving Aunty Calypso a hug. I walked over to Cally and Jase, Uncle Leo and Aunt Calypso's kids.

"Hey Cally, Jase," I said as I greeted them with Charlie.

"Hey Horizon," said Cally.

"Hey, Charlie," Jase said, shaking Charlie's hand.

"Looks like our parents might be standing here awhile, do you guys want to go find Evander, Ryan, and Bianca?" asked Cally.

"Sure," Charlie and I said at the same time. We ran off to go find them.

-ooooooooooooooooooo-

"Evander!" I yelled. He was standing in front of the Hades cabin with Ryan and Bianca.

"Huh?" My technical cousin turned around.

"Hey Horizon," said Ryan, holding Bianca who was balanced on his hip.

"Hey, whew, Ryan," I said, breathing hard from running over.

"Horizon?" said Bianca.

"Hey, sweety!" I said. I had always had a place in my heart for Bianca. She was a very sweet little girl. She reached out for me to hold her.

"Here you go, I could use a break anyways, I've been holding her ever since Dad and Papa went to go see the Apollo Cabin," said Ryan, handing me Bianca.

"Oh, cool," said Charles.

"So, which cabin are you guys staying in?" I asked, while booping Bianca on the nose. She gave her cute little giggle and booped me.

"Evander and I are going to share the Hades cabin. How about you two?" said Ryan.

"Oh, we are going to share the Poseidon cabin, since we can both bend water. Eliza and Percy are going to be staying in the Athena cabin, because they decide their older siblings are too "boring"," Charlie chuckled. Despite his smarts, he had wanted to stay with me in the Poseidon cabin. I could understand that. We would technically get our own table and our own cabin, although usually we would sit with Cally, Jase, Evander, and Ryan at our table. Chiron had let us since we were little.

"Ha-ha. Yeah, we should get to the dining hall," the conch blew and we all raced to the Poseidon table. I won. We grabbed our food and gave offering to Athena and Poseidon, while Ryan gave to Hephaestus, with Cally and Jase, as well as Apollo and Hades. Evander offered to Ares and Hades. We all sat down at the Poseidon table while Chiron gave announcements. We ate, talked about what we had done in school. Then, we said goodbye to our parents. Nico and Will took Bianca back, who cried when she had to leave Ryan. Mom and Dad took Erica, and we started our adventures at camp.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello subjects! How is your day going? I hope it is absolutely splendid! Sorry for the short chapter, I've been busy, but I needed to write something. Also, school is coming up very soon, but I think I'll be writing just about every Friday starting on August 10th. Alright, peace out girl scouts!- Queen**_

Charlie's POV

We all sat down to eat, taking our usual spots at the Poseidon table. We were excited for the much-awaited game of Capture the Flag. I was hoping Chiron would put the Athena cabin on the other team. I know that sounds crazy, but I really wanted to beat my siblings. Those two had won last time and didn't let us forget for two months afterwards.

We got ready for the game, heading down to the armory to gather weapons and armor.

We were called to the area in front of the forest where each game starts. Chiron announced the teams.

"Alright, campers, let's play! The teams are going to be a little interesting since our new arrivals. For red team, we have the Zeus, Demeter, Athena, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hades, Hypnos, Apollo, and Tyche. For blue team, we have Poseidon, Ares, Nike, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Iris, Nemesis, Hebe, and Hecate. Please, no maiming, killing, or anything that happened last time…" Chiron looked over at the Nike cabin, which all started to look elsewhere and start twiddling their thumbs.

"Alright, to your spots!" Chiron called. Horizon and I ran to hide in the trees. This year, we were on the offense. We could see the red flag mounted on top of Zeus' Fist, completely unguarded. Or so it appeared.

Horizon started to bee-line to the flag. She gave me a cocky look, one that I had recognized whenever she started to become reckless.

"Riz, no!" I whispered loudly. She froze, just barely in time. I saw multiple arrows being shot, one of which impaled her arm. She winced, and ran to the flag anyways. I ran after her, cutting the arrows shot at me with my sword.

We ran through the way we came, sprinting to get to our side of the arena. Horizon passed me the flag, taking her sword into her left hand, and trying to block any incoming attacks from hitting me. I was grazed by a couple arrows, but I continued to sprint, happy that I ran track this year.

I almost made it across the line, when I was tripped by a sword. My foot was bleeding everywhere, and a chunk of my shoe was gone. I looked to see who had butchered my new Nike shoes (Dad forbid us from Adidas. Something about a quest.) It was none other than Ryan. He grinned. We had faced each other like this before. Despite our family-like relationship, we still battled. I got back up, raising my sword, prepared for battle. Then I did the unexpected, I rolled under and past him, handing the flag to Madlyn Stoll, who ran as fast as she could across the line. Ryan and I continued our battle. I tried to stab his calf, diving down. He used my move to his advantage and cornered me, pointing his sword at my throat. We laughed, and he helped me up. We jogged over to the camp fire to sing songs and stuff ourselves with s'mores.

Once it was lights out, I could practically hear Wesley Stolls' giggles (They are apparently _manly_ giggles, he claims) I got out of bed and walked down the steps of our cabin, only to see the Stolls spray painting the Hades cabin bright pink, the Aphrodite cabin black, and the Poseidon cabin red. I ran back into my cabin and woke up my sister. Horizon had a certain personality, she wasn't someone you wanted to mess with (taking after our mother.) Once we were both outside, all of Tartarus was unleashed.

Horizon immediatly yelled at Rider to stop painting sushi in read paint on the cabin, and chasing after him. This in turn, woke up Ryan and Evander in the Hades cabin, who also started yelling and chasing the Stolls. Their shrieks and laughter soon woke up everyone in camp, everyone chasing the Stolls. Some chased for the graffiti, some for fun, but most for waking them up. Chiron came out in his PJ's, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and glaring at the Stolls.

"Trash and dish duties for two weeks! Now, I want _everyone_ in their cabins, now!" Chiron said, with a face that could make even Zeus back off. Horizon went to take a shower, she was covered in dirt and spray paint. I went back to bed, and of course, being a legacy even, I had dreams.


End file.
